Algrinia
|connectedresources = ) }} Algrinia's Formation : Algrinlia is a very interesting nation that was formed near the beginning of the twentieth century. It was formed by procommunist supporters from around the globe, that are mainly from Greek, & Italian backgrounds. Although historians may tell you that there was a revolution, in all honesty the word revolution doesn't describe to bloodshed the army was willing to sacrifice for their beliefs. After Algrinia's fight for freedom from free and want, a flag was hoisted above the Galvronstein capital which is what some say is strikingly familiar to the Botswanian flag. Along with that small piece of history. One that is yet to be credited but is still believed to be true by every Algrinian citizen, its believed that after the final battle the remaining soldiers started singing Con Te Partiro - (Meaning "Time To Say Goodbye" in English), it's rumored that the singing could be heard all around the world. Ever since Con Te Partiro was sung at the end of the Revolution it has been Algrinia's National Anthem. Con Te Partiro is used to honor the fallen after battles, and on the revolutionary day November 5. It can also be heard every morning on the news when you receive a message from the Dear Leader, and as you walk through the streets being played on loudspeakers to increase morality which also tell citizens they're happy people. Algrinia's National Anthem Algrinia's Capital City : Galvronstein is believed to be a symbol of what was, and what the country shall be again. Although there is classic Greek architecture the Chinese and Russian populations have made many great advances in architecture. Several Building Examples Include: The Defense Towers, which major in military negotiations, and aid. While the Capitol Building boasts of both beautiful views, and wonderful starlight skys. Algrinia's Past & Current President's : Rostislav Petrov - President in 1912-1934, Died - 1936 Mr. Petrov was the man that grabbed hold of the control position, when the country was in chaos. He helped take the country out of anarchy into Communism. He took the economy to very new unknown heights, at that point in time Mr. Petrov made Algrinia the richest country in the world. Liu Shao - President in 1935-1962, Died - 1966 The High Honored Mr. Shao, became president through unsure measures. When Mr. Shao got elected military spending was put on a very high increase nearly ninety percent of all taxes ceased where spent on military and tech funding. Adolfo Mustro - President in 1963-1989, Assassinated 1989 Adolfo somewhat converted the country more towards capitalism, when the country was suffering from a bad economy. His drastic measures in order to keep the country alive, although he had the best in mind at heart, the decision ultimately cost him his life. The man in the far back Rafael Izquierdo, is the assassin however one MacIver Cranson came in to power he Rafael was pardoned, and exported to India. The Current Leader MacIver Cranson The Dear Leader MacIver was sworn in immediately after Adolfo's death. The Dear Leader has converted the country back to socialism, he's created secret police force, Military spending is high however not as high as Mr. Shao had it. He's also been noted to make Algrinia's military attack countries simply for being democratic, and being capitalistic. Algrinia's Views, and Current News : Algrinia currently supports nuclear weapons, both for the security of its nation and people. The words dictator, maniac, and cruel have been removed from the dictionary. Political cartoonists are thrown in jail for inciting dissent. Rumours have it that a secret police is responsible for the recent spate of missing persons. The military has squashed a recent coup attempt. The nation is currently revamping its entire education system. Currently the Government of Algrinia is faced with a Military uprising of a Revolutionary Government. MacIver Cranson has been taken to an undisclosed location possibly in or out of the country believed to be in a military bunker. A Message From The Dear Leader : When our economy is good standards and conditions as of August 6, 2009. We make approximately $50,000 from each taxation. However $50.000 isn't good standards compared to what we have to maintain. We'll to make a long story short, to younger countries, we will pay you up to ten thousand to become communist, and remain communist the rest of the week. Otherwise your neighboring countries will be funded to fight you. Good Day Comrades. Category:Nations